


Left Behind

by SonakuraNyria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ghost Arthur, M/M, Old Merlin - Freeform, Suicide, kind drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: kinda drabble





	

"Merlin, why did you call me back?" Arthur questioned as they stood facing one another. Merlin's cheeks soaked with tears. 

"You're my friend, Arthur. I have no one else."

Merlin sank to his knees in the grassy fields. His knees shaking with anxiety and his pulse quickening from the sight of Arthur's ghost standing before him. He was an old man now. His body aching all over and his bones brittle with the decay. Arthur approached steadily and kneeled beside the sorcerer. His youth forever intact. Never would Arthur see himself grow old. He had not witnessed the resign of Camelot and how years passed quickly. The world ever evolving around Merlin and Merlin having been the last survivor of the land of Albion. Merlin's tears pricked his eyes once more as he wailed into his coat. His sweater rivaling the winter breeze.

"Merlin, come back with me." Arthur breathed out softly. Placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Squeezing ever so gently as to not cause Merlin discomfort in his old age. Merlin sobbed louder. 

"I can't, Arthur. I'm forever damned to roam the Earth. It's so lonely. I'm so alone." 

Arthur's armor clanked as he shifted his weight to sit on the back of his heels. Studying his longtime friend. He sat beside Merlin as thoughts weighed heavy in the air between them. Merlin shivering from the gust of wind that brushed through the barriers of fabric he wore. He wiped a tear away with his hand. 

"Come with me."

"Arthur-"

"You don't have to stay here. Come home to me." It's spoken in such a sweet lullaby that Merlin doesn't retort. His bones constantly ache. He has no family, nothing to anchor him to the world. There stands the vision of Arthur in the dusty glow of the afterlife. There is freedom and home. Arthur turns Merlin's face his direction and there's no warmth in the contact. Yet, Merlin relaxes into Arthur's hands. They've spoken about it on numerous occasions and every time Merlin backed out. There's the comfort of his creaking hands placing the gun to his skull. Arthur by his side and it's all fine. Merlin presses the gun harder, eyes cast on Arthur one last time. 

"I'm waiting for you here." Arthur promises. Merlin believes and the last sound he hears is the click as he drops into the embrace of Arthur who cradles his lifeless body.


End file.
